


School Fest

by scoupsology



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Denial, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Jeongcheol!!, M/M, School Festivals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 02:30:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17013876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoupsology/pseuds/scoupsology
Summary: Seungcheol hates Jeonghan. Jeonghan doesn't have any idea why. What are they going to do? Kiss?





	School Fest

**Author's Note:**

> I'm cringing from lots of errors of this one so I just edited this now, I'm so sorry:(((

The place where Seungcheol is currently at should be pleasant as he sits in a garden along with the other members of the student government. And that’s the problem, it is everything but pleasant. The person sitting in front of him was staeing at him with a smirk engraved on his face, making Seungcheol feel something boils inside him and he’s seeing red.

 

“Seungcheol hyung, you should stop looking at each other like that.” he heard Soonyoung, the auditor, whispered.

 

“We’re about to do a meeting for the school fest yet the two of you still want to stab each other?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“You can’t do anything about that, Wonwoo-ya. It seems like our President here is still bitter because of yesterday.” Jeonghan smiled sweetly at him.

 

What happened yesterday was the same as the other days, he saw how Jeonghan and some other guy clung to each other and he knew, when they left the school, same thing will happen just like with the other guys from their university. 

 

'I shouldn't be pressed about this.'

 

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes, he doesn’t want to affect his members of his issues with Jeonghan. It just doesn’t concern them.

 

Seungcheol didn’t said anything back. He ignored him and focused on the paper that was in the middle of the officers. It supposed to be planned out and being executed by now but because of no particular reason, they were just deciding this now.

 

“A week had passed and the fest is coming soon. We need to prepare ourselves because of many things. As of now, let’s just use our time to plan this out. Clear?” he said while focusing on the scribbled notes. All of them agreed but this one specific person did not. Of course. 

 

“No.” Jeonghan stated while looking firmly at Seungcheol who just looked up with a confused face. He muttered a curse inside his head as those messed up hair where you could see Seungcheol’s forehead, his eyebrows and his eyes and his nose and his lips and everything about him – screams perfection. Something inside Jeonghan stirred but he ignored it. Like most of the time.

 

“Hyung, what do you mean no?” Jihoon asked him. Jeonghan titled his face and glared at him. This person is his problem. He’s taking Seungcheol away from him. Jihoon, on the other side, is confused and questions are starting to appear in his mind. 'What did I do?'

 

The other members of the student government coughed as they could feel the tension from the two. Of course Seungcheol, still with his furrowed eyebrows.

 

“Stop that. Let’s just talk and plan this out.” Seungcheol cut the stares from the two and started to exchange ideas with the others. Jeonghan rolled his eyes and begun to add ideas from time to time. All of them are immense with what they are doing, that Jeonghan didn’t even notice the glance he’s receiving from someone he have bickered since last year.

 

It was around 7 at night when they are almost finish and just need some confirmation and buy materials for the design that they had to give to the Arts and Design club.

 

“So who will be buying these?” Seungkwan asked while thinking of a place where they could find a specific material.

 

“It’s really hard to find, that type of wood. We needed that for our art class and unfortunately, didn’t find any.” Mingyu stated.

 

Worry started to consume Seungcheol. That one is what they needed the most and without it, everything they planned out will be a waste. He was about to think of an alternative but a voice stopped him.

 

“I know a place. But that would be really far from here.” Jeonghan voiced out.

 

“Really? Where?” Wonwoo asked.

 

“Somewhere hours’ drive away from here. I don’t know the address but I know the way.” He answered.

 

“So, Jeonghan hyung will be the one going with someone as he knows where it is. But who will be the other one?” Seungkwan askrr and all of them stared at a surprised President.

 

“Why are you all looking at me like that?”

 

“You’re the President.” Joshua stated.

 

“And?” Seungcheol answered back.

 

“Jeonghan hyung is the Vice.”

 

“And?”

 

“And both of you should go together.” Mingyu finalized and invited the other to leave the two.

 

“Bye Seungcheol hyung, Jeonghan hyung!” they bid.

 

The two of them watched the rest running away from where they are, and the only thing left is the tension building in the air from the two. Seungcheol shivered as he felt cold air passed by and Jeonghan looked at him.

 

“You really don’t want to be with me, do you?”

 

“Wow, isn’t that should be obvious by a year now?” Seungcheol grabbed his backpack and slung it over his shoulder while giving Jeonghan a cold stare.

 

“You really hate me that much, huh?” the latter asked.

 

“I do.”

 

“Why?” Jeonghan looked at Seungcheol in the eyes.

 

“You don’t deserved to be loved.” And with that, Jeonghan watched Seungcheol’s back, away from him as needles begun to prick his heart.

 

A day had passed and this is the day where the both of them agreed to get the needed material. Jeonghan is waiting for Seungcheol outside the university as the other gets his car. He begun to hummed softly as he reminisce those moments where both of them are talking casually.

 

He did not know why, he was just surprised, one day, that Seungcheol was ignoring him and giving him cold shoulder. 

 

‘How did everything turn into this?’ he asked himself. He was busy talking inside his head when he heard a horn. Looking infront of him, he realized its Seungcheol’s and so he walked towards the car and opened the door from the passenger seat. None of them said anything. The drive was silent and tensed as if just one noise and both of them would argue with each other. And Jeonghan doesn’t want that. He begun to instruct Seungcheol which way to go. He can feel himself drowsing as he lacked sleep. How can he even when he would just close his eyes and this guy’s face beside him will popped into his mind? And it felt like Seungcheol knows that he was about to go to the dream land because he immediately stopped the car which made Jeonghan bolted from his seat.

 

“I don’t want to get lost and be with you alone for a long time so if you please.” Seungcheol glared at him as he started to drive again.

 

“Well atleast we should stop to buy something to eat. We’ve been travelling for hours. I need to feel energized, you know? I lack sleep.” Jeonghan stated, irritated from no particular reason. Maybe from what the other guy just did or what just came out from his mouth.

 

“Why? Your one night stand kept you up?” Seungcheol grumbled.

 

“That would be nice but no.” Jeonghan kept his mouth shut as he doesn’t want any information goes out from his mouth.

 

Fortunately, Seungcheol just kept quiet. Jeonghan was about to protest that he saw a convenience store where they could find something to eat when Seungcheol already turned to it. When Seungcheol stopped the car, both of them got out.

 

Jeonghan, being himself, goes straight to the chips section and grabbed several of them and put it in the basket he was holding as he goes to get his drink. But to his disappointment, the drink he wanted which is strawberry flavor wasn’t there anymore. He just took a coke that was next to his liking. He traveled his eyes around looking for Seungcheol but the other seemed to pay first. Frowning, he walked towards the cashier to pay and immediately goes to Seungcheol’s car.

 

Sitting comfortably, he grabbed his chips and opened it, while he glared at the coke and was about to open it when the man beside him grabbed it and replaced it with the drink he like. His eyes widened and swiftly turned his head to Seungcheol who was now driving with a tint of pink in his cheeks. Jeonghan bit his lips to prevent himself from smiling and begun eating. 

 

Another two hours had passed and they managed to get to their destination. Seungcheol looked around and noticed that this place is not that noticeable from a distance.

 

“You stay here while I talk to them. Got it?” Seungcheol ordered Jeonghan who just mimicked him.

 

Jeonghan let out a snort but still managed to smile remembering what Seungcheol just did awhile ago. He didn’t notice how long he just looking at nothing, he just found Seungcheol starting the engine and driving away.

 

“How did it go?”

 

“I negotiated with them. They said that it they would just deliver it to the campus as we need tons.”

 

Jeonghan just hummed and made himself again comfortable.

 

“Sleep. I’ll just wake you up later.” Seungcheol said gently that made Jeonghan warm and stir something inside him.

 

“Do you know the direction now?” He asked. Seungcheol nodded and that’s his cue. Not minutes after, he drifted off.

 

 

The day of festival, where students are looking forward to. They were free to do whatever they wanted but not to the extent of making out and display affection in public. The student’s government officials were sitting down while the other were standing, looking at the successful event it became.

 

“It seems like that those stressful meetings has been paid off, huh?” Joshua said.

 

All of them agreed as the younger members begun to walk away to play games in different booths.

 

“Come on, hyung. Let’s try those!” Mingyu jumped while pulling Wonwoo with him. The latter turned to Jihoon and invited him too.

 

“Seungcheol hyung, do you want to go with us?” Jihoon asked while the other two waited for him. Seungcheol just smiled, shook his head and signaled him to go. Jeonghan, who was still there felt something twisted inside him looking at the interaction of the two. He looked down while biting his lips as he hit his head in his mind. He closed his eyes tightly that he didn’t noticed the confused person standing in front of him. Jeonghan sighed and stood up but not after hitting Seungcheol’s chin with his head.

 

“O-ouch!” Jeonghan muttered while caressing the top of his head. His eyes widened looking at Seungcheol with hurt evident on the latter’s face.

 

“I-I’m sorry!” he apologized. He grabbed Seungcheol’s hand and massaged the latter’s chin using his free hand. His eyes is furrowed with concern and so focused with what he was doing that he didn’t realized that Seungcheol was staring at his face.

 

Grabbing Jeonghan’s hand, the both of them stared at each other’s eyes. Lost with those sparkling orbs and their surroundings suddenly isn’t important anymore. Jeonghan stared at Seungcheol’s eyes as the other’s looked down to his lips. Nervous because of what Seungcheol just did, Jeonghan gulped and closed his eyes.

 

“Public display of affection is not allowed. You should know that knowing that both of you are the President and the Vice President.” A voice cut them from the trance, looking at the side, the saw Wonwoo with his eyebrows raised, Mingyu who was smiling widely and Jihoon who’s smiling softly at them.

 

“W-what the…” Jeonghan pushed Seungcheol as he could feel his cheeks heat up.

 

“Mind your own business.” Seungcheol said and pulled Jeonghan. When the two of them are far enough from the three, Seungcheol face Jeonghan and looked at him.

 

He could feel his heart beating so fast while he punch himself from his mind. He said that he wouldn’t fall for this guy. But just those days with him and he fell so hard? That’s how dangerous Jeonghan is. And knowing that Jeonghan is a player in their university didn’t help his feelings either. He watched as the lights dance and compliments Jeonghan’s features. He looks ethereal, an angel.

 

“Uh?” Jeonghan croaked out. He clenched his fist, fighting the butterflies in his stomach.

 

“I hate you.” Seungcheol said that shook Jeonghan, he could feel his heart being clenched and was about to walk away, not wanting to hear another hurtful words from Seungcheol when he was stopped by the next phrase. “I hate that I love you.”

 

“What?” Jeonghan’s eyes were wide, as if he can’t believe what’s coming from Seungcheol.

 

“I hate that I love you. Can you hear me now?” Despite of the loud noise blaring from the speaker, what he just heard was clear as a crystal. “You’re a player. Playing with my heart, sleeping with different guys. Ignoring my presence whenever someone’s flirting with you? I hate that. But fuck those because when I get to be with you for the while day, I’m going to say this now. I love you and I will fucking do everything to make you mine.”

 

Jeonghan doesn’t know why he’s feeling so warm all over his body. The person standing infront of him looks and sounds so hot, is it because of cursing, or how his eyebrows furrowed or what he just said but it made feel Jeonghan feel giddy all over.

 

Seungcheol scoffed, failed to receive a feedback from Jeonghan. He pulled the younger, and crashed the younger’s lips to his. The kiss was supposed to be just a smack but Jeonghan, who just got out from his trance, pulled Seungcheol’s neck closer as he tilted his head to get a better access while Seungcheol put his hands on the younger’s waist, drawing circles at the same time. The kiss turned into a passionate one, not minding the people surrounding them. They are so oblivious that they didn’t notice the other members of the student government watching them.

 

“I told you.”

 

“Give me my money.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“I’m gonna be rich!”

 

They pulled away from each other, panting and with red lips, still their gaze were locked at each other.

 

Jeonghan broke out a giggle as he smack Seungcheol’s arm that made the latter wince from the impact. “You could have just asked me before you know? I thought you were straight and didn’t have any chance so I diverted my attention.”

 

Seungcheol who has his heart beating fast just smiled at him and pulled him for another kiss in which Jeonghan gladly obliged to respond.

 

“The President and the Vice should face punishment for making out in public!”

 

“Oh, shut up.”


End file.
